


"Dance in the light of..."

by duneline



Series: Univers Redemption [9]
Category: Lucifer (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneline/pseuds/duneline
Summary: How does an archangel, such as Lucifer, conceive romance...
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar, Michael Morningstar/ Stevie Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Univers Redemption [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927804
Kudos: 7





	"Dance in the light of..."

**Author's Note:**

> Traduction de ma fic" Danse au claire de ..."

"Dance in the light of..." 

Disclaimer :

The characters of Lucifer and the Avengers are the exclusive properties of their respective authors( Netflix and DC for Lucifer and Marvel and Disney for the Avengers.).

I get no financial benefit from this fiction.

In this time of the Covod-19 pandemic, the only way to protect yourself and others is to stay home.

A special thanks to the caregivers on all sides who are on the front lines. We support them by staying home.

A huge thank you to all our everyday heroes too!

Continuation of "The Angel Fallen from Heaven" and "The Miracle Child" and is located in the universe of "Redemption". 

Nathaniel, dressed in blue overalls and little sneakers, a cap protecting him from the beautiful New York sun, was playing at digging the earth with Dan who was preparing his vegetable garden.

Lucifer was checking in on Maze, Linda, Chloe and Ella by video conference call. The confinement was long term and the morale of his Los Angeles friends sometimes had its ups and downs.

But the young women agreed that staying home was necessary and a civic duty. Trixie, though saddened that she was no longer able to visit her half brother Nathaniel, was busy, thanks to the ingenuity of Chloe and Dan, and didn't have time to be bored: she had discovered a passion for cooking, coached by grandmother Espinoza on Skype.

Michael and Stevie were living with the Espinoza-Morningstar family because the young couple's move had been postponed due to confinement.  
With Tony's help, Michael had bought a lovely lakeside property with a beautiful lot and almost next door to Dan and the Pott-Starks. 

Tony's influence combined with Michael's had contributed to this great real estate opportunity.

But what Lucifer didn't tell Dan and Stevie was that the two archangels had discouraged potential buyers who, in these times of confinement, wanted to go green and flee the big, deserted cities.

Tony was suspicious of the two angelic brothers' dubious behaviour, noticing the withdrawal of many customers in record time. But the billionaire did not interfere in the affairs of the two archangels because, according to him, the actions of Lucifer and Michael could be considered of public utility.

The angels had prevented a spread of the coronavirus by city dwellers in that part of New York relatively untouched by the epidemic.

But Dan and Stevie would have disapproved of their husbands' methods. So Tony had covered up for the two brothers.

Lucifer finished his viso call and accepted the coffee mug prepared and handed out by his brother. He wince, after a sip and a flask of rhum, he poured a generous shot of it into his coffee.

Michael shook his head, amused by Lucifer's gesture and enjoying his cup of chocolate, settled down on the couch. He followed his husband Stevie, who had gone to join Dan, through the window.

"-Do you have an idea for tomorrow night? "asked the blond angel, looking at Stevie laughing with Dan. 

An immense love grew in Michael's blue eyes when his spouse, sensing his gaze on him, greeted him with a broad, radiant smile.

Lucifer refrained from teasing his brother about his enamoured air, totally foolish and blissful when Stevie was around. Ah, the honeymoon wasn't over yet for Michael and Captain America ter...

"-Why tomorrow night?" said Lucifer, perplexed. Is tomorrow night special for you and Stevie? »

Michael looked at Lucifer, puzzled by his brother's question.

"-Tomorrow night is the anniversary of Nathaniel's conception," the blond twin recalled patiently. Daniel attaches great importance to this because it is the first night you showed him any consideration. »

Lucifer's cheeks flamed with shame at the memory of his ungentlemanly behavior toward Daniel the next day after that night.  
Thank God Michael was there! He wasn't sure that Daniel, burned by last year's fiasco and the lack of importance his husband attached to it, wanted to celebrate.

Lucifer had to make the next day's evening unforgettable and extraordinary. To accomplish this goal, the archangel had to surpass himself!

A broad smile appeared on the archangel's face as Michael looked slightly worried. What was Lucifer up to?

..............................................................................................................................................................

Tony, confided by Lucifer, promised the Archangel his full cooperation and Lucifer got in touch with Stephen.

After an hour of explanation, argumentation and a promise of a favour, whatever it was, by Lucifer, the sorcerer stopped procrastinating and graciously gave his help to the Master of the Underworld.

The Archangel, never having had to negotiate so hard, understood why Tony sometimes refrained from insulting the supreme sorcerer. 

But mission accomplished! Lucifer praised himself for the ease with which his project had been implemented. He realized, in one of those flashes of understanding, that Tony, Strange and Bruce had acted like true friends to him.

It was unsettling, new but... good. Besides, the Avengers had proved it by supporting Lucifer in his crusade against his Father. Without hesitation and accepting the risks to their lives.

Accepting Lucifer as he was: with his qualities and faults...Even if according to Tony, there were more faults than qualities.

But the genius would never admit to a living soul that he had grown fond of the master of the Underworld. This was what Dan had said one night that Lucifer was questioning the billionaire's incomprehensible attitude.

Michael and Stevie were talking, sitting on the pontoon where a canoe was moored. Lucifer surprised a gesture from his brother towards a part of his husband's body, and the stunned expression of respectful amazement led the archangel to think that there would be talk of a future niece or nephew.

Lucifer huma, a smile on his lips. Daddy was being magnanimous and generous to his children these days.

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................

Dan examined the small nano technology bracelet brought by Tony in his Iron Man outfit, puzzled and confused.

He was in the living room of his house and saw that Michael was taking care of Nathaniel while Stevie prepared dinner.

"-Action him, Danny Boy, encouraged Tony, as he prepared to return to his home. My little invention will protect you from the most extreme environments. Good evening, Angel's family! »

Lucifer, seeing Dan's alarmed expression at Stark's enigmatic explanations, grabbed his husband and hugged him gently.  
He plunged his dark eyes into Dan's and declared, with a tenderness full of gravity:

"-Daniel darling, I haven't forgotten that today is a special day for you. Nathaniel, our son, is my most beautiful creation. I would like to share with you one of my greatest joys and pride, the creation of the stars. »

During Lucifer's speech, Dan felt himself transported with joy, enthusiasm and excitement, and could not believe his ears.

His spouse, the creator of the celestial and luminous stars, wanted to take him into space and allow the young man to take a close look at the magnificent stars that lit up the galaxy!

Dan activated the bracelet and a spacesuit covered him from head to toe. A magical portal appeared in the living room and the archangels and their human companions lost themselves in the fascinated and captivated gaze of the vacuum of space.

Nathaniel walked towards the portal, but Lucifer hurriedly intercepted his son and handed him over to his brother:

"- Some other time, little one! Tonight's visit is reserved for your parents! »

Taking Daniel by the hand, Lucifer went through the gate, which closed as soon as the archangel and his husband had passed through it.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................

Apart from the existential terror of the vacuum of space and the sensation of a slow and endless fall into space, Dan, clinging to the arms of Lucifer who, at ease in his element and flying with his wings, directed their path, felt a feeling close to exaltation and fascination.

The young man saw the International Space Station (ISS) where the famous astronaut Thomas Pesquet was to be, and his green eyes widened before the magnificent and terrifying spectacle of the sun and its many nuclear explosions on the surface of the star.

Delighted and dazzled, Dan exchanged a smile with Lucifer, who kept them in a safe perimeter around the star and its gravitational pull field.  
Then, without warning, Lucifer sped off, at a dizzying speed that made Dan laugh with pleasure, towards the Moon.

The archangel reduced his speed and flew over the lunar mountains and valleys so that his husband could admire, to the maximum, the fascinating spectacle of the Earth's satellite.

Lying on the side exposed to the sunlight, Lucifer showed Dan totally ecstatic what astronomers called the Earth's light or Earth crescent: a part of the blue sphere in its black case of the vacuum of the Universe and radiating bluish light .

Dan pulled himself away from the grandiose view of the Earth from his position on the Moon and turning to his husband, he threw his arms around his neck with a smile of gratitude.

"-Thank you, Lucifer!" said the young man, staring with his green eyes into the dark eyes of his angel. You have surpassed yourself and completely surprised me! Thank you, Lucifer! »

Lucifer hugged Daniel in his arms, moved and happy to have been able to offer this joy to his human and murmured:

"-It's not over, love. » 

Lucifer hummed a tune and singing in his beautiful, angelic voice, he led Daniel into a romantic slow dance.

Daniel would forever remember this slow dance in the light of the Earth and on the Moon. A unique, incredible and extraordinarily romantic experience! 

End

April 19, 2020.  
Duneline.


End file.
